Secrets
by Karxon Strife
Summary: Something I wrote off the top of my head.


Secrets

Klarx was wondering around the coliseum hotel on the floor 69 when he noticed the door to room 666 was open.

"Hmm better close it" but when he got close enough to close the door he spotted a life size portrait of Yuffie. "Umm can't hurt to look," he said as he pushed it open a little further. What he saw would make any Yuffie fanboy feint Pictures, tapestries, dolls, hell they even had one of her outfits on a display model. "Damn" he said then thought a moment "Must be a safe behind one of these tapestries." He said walking up to the one that was about six feet high. But when he pulled it down he quickly covered it back up. It was a life size picture of Yuffie naked.

"Well the person is either Squall, you or Riso," said a female voice that made Klarx turn around.

"How long have you been there?" Said Klarx slightly blushing

"Long enough to see the picture behind the tapestry," said Yuffie looking at Klarx

"What it's not me my room is of floor 13 room number 13." Said Klarx

"Well who is it?" said Yuffie walking towards the bed with a green comforter on it. "And Squall would rather kill himself then put a green quilt on his bed" she said as Klarx squatted down in front of the dresser.

"Dose Riso have any thing with black feathers like a pet?" he said questionably

"No why."

"Because I found some black feathers" he said as Yuffie went to his side. What she saw made her question her knowledge of who liked her.

"Cloud or Sephiroth!" she basically feinted at the idea of either of them liking her.

"Footsteps" said Klarx diving under the bed with Yuffie right after him "Hey this guy has magazines with some of your XXX work. I'll take one of these" he said shoving it into his backpack

Meanwhile in Yuffie's room a hooded stranger had just gotten into Yuffie's and was looking for her diary.

Back in room 666

Where did that bitch hide my limited edition, golden stand, million dollar Yuffie figurine?" said Sephiroth's voice

"Wha? This isn't right" Yuffie whispered. Klarx on the other hand had his hand over another magazine. He suddenly burst out laughing.

"I have a question for you" said Yuffie getting out from under the bed "But did you say bitch?"

"Yeah how long have you been under there?"

Yuffie was slowly turning green. "I think Yuffie is going to be sick so back up Sephy." Said Klarx getting out from under the bed the magazine still in his hand. "If you want one you can climb under the bed." He said shoving it in his back pack.

"Why?" asked Sephiroth

"You said basically it was a girl who owned this room right?"

"Yeah so"

"The six foot by three foot tapestry closest to the door"

"This one?"

"Yeah take it down." When Sephiroth did he just laughed until he fell down.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He was laughing so hard he only stopped when Yuffie threw-up on him.

"Whose room is this?" she asked

"UH?" Gulp. Said Sephiroth backing up "Selphie's and Kairi's"

Klarx looked from Sephiroth to Yuffie to the picture. "Sephiroth, how much is that picture?"

"Depends on who you're selling it to" said Sephiroth sitting on the closest chair "A Yuffie fanboy or girl, or a collector or a play boy magazine. The lowest is to a Fangirl for say about 2-3 million"

Klarx went over to the wall and slowly took it down being care full not to bend it. Then rolling it up so carefully you'd think that the picture was thousands of years old, he then took out a piece of plastic tubing out of his back pack and carefully putting it on the picture. He then took out a carrying case shaped like a tube (National Treasure) and slowly put the picture in the tube. "Well this picture is going to make me rich" he said while putting it in his backpack.

Then just as Klarx did a cleaning spell the hooded figure walked in. "WHY ARE YOU THREE IN MY ROOM!" the figure shouted "Ansem, how are you" asked Klarx as he cleaned the puke off of Sephiroth. "GET OUT!" shouted Ansem "and just fine thank you."

Meanwhile Yuffie was slowly turning back to normal. "Phew this isn't a girl's room after all"

"Who said it wasn't?" asked Ansem turning towards Yuffie.

Yuffie just stood there and suddenly ran so fast out of the room Ansem had no chance of moving and was knocked to the ground with foot prints all over his face. "Ouch" said Sephiroth, and Klarx.

"I'm out of here" said Sephiroth standing up "See you this afternoon Klarx were fighting at noon."

"Yeah well, see you Uncle I got to go and chose what to kick Sephiroth's butt with." He said walking out the door

"Yeah bye" said Ansem standing up "That was to easy" said Selphie's voice from Ansem's head. "Yeah" said Kairi's voice from Ansem's waist.

Meanwhile out side of Yuffie's room Klarx suddenly spotted Ansem just out side of his room. "How?" Klarx puzzled "OW," he said as his mouth formed a little O.

Mean while up stairs Kairi had just pulled of the Ansem disguise and Selphie was on the bed. "Well my little lover we almost have everything of Yuffie's except her and her little friend." Said Kairi looking at her girlfriend.

"And soon my love we will have her in our little bed with us" said selphie dragging Kairi down the bed with her. "Very very soon my love" said selphie kissing Kairi.

* * *

Well what d you think? R&R people. 

Yuffie: I am going to hurl on you!

UH bye and don't forget to review


End file.
